Tick Tock/Transcript
(The Ninja watch a watch as Zane breaks his breath-holding record.) Kai: Ten minutes! He just broke his own record. The guy's inhuman! (Zane is shown on the ocean floor. He pets a fish before resurfacing. The Ninja cheer for him.) Cole: Amazing! Jay: We're not worthy. Zane: I broke the record? Kai: You destroyed it! Jay: Okay, okay. Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking? We've been training for so long, I don't think we can get any better. Just think about all we've accomplished. (A flashback ensues showing Kai running across several hot coals, then transitions to Jay spinning on a metal rod on one hand during a Lightning storm and finally shows Cole attempting to lift a barbell only to add on more weights before lifting it. It's also shown to have Nya on one end and Jay on the other each with a dumbbell and the latter with holding a chicken platter before returning to the present.) Zane: The question should be raised. Perhaps we have reached our full potential? (They head inside the Destiny's Bounty to find Wu.) Well, every morning I do five hundred push-ups. Kai: Five hundred? Ha, try a thousand. Jay: Hahaha, I do a thousand and one. Cole: What is this, amateur hour? Sounds like my warm-up. Sensei, what does True Potential look like if—(They see Master Wu putting away a katana.) Zane: Our apologies, Sensei. We've interrupted you. Wu: (Sighs) I'm sorry if I've been distant lately. My mind has been elsewhere since Lloyd has gone missing. What can I help you with? Cole: Sensei, what if we've done enough training? What if we've reached our True Potential? What if we're ready? Wu: Hm. You might have reached peak physical condition, but you've yet to reach your inner potential. In each and every one of us, there are obstacles that hold us back. Only when you conquer that fear will your heart be free. Only then will you reach your True Potential. Only then will we have a fighting chance to stop the Serpentine from releasing the Great Devourer. Zane: There's more to the Great Devourer than you've led on, isn't there, Sensei? Wu: I too have obstacles within my own heart. There's a story I've never told you. (A flashback begins.) Long ago, when I was a young boy, Garmadon and I were more than brothers. We were the best of friends. (Flashback is interrupted) Jay: Wait a minute. Now, I know you two were brothers, but really? The King of Cruelty the Doer of Destruction, the Captain of Chaos, and you two were friends? Wu: Please, no interruptions. (Flashback resumes) You see, he did not always have a wicked heart. One day, I lost this very katana. Knowing our father would be mad, my brother told me to go retrieve it. But I refused. He told me not to put off what can be done today and went to get it himself. When my father found him, he was very ill, for he was bitten by a legendary snake that would grow forever as long as it consumes. A great evil had found its way into my brother's heart, for the snake's venom could turn the purest of things wicked. Young Garmadon: (To the First Spinjitzu Master) Leave it. Leave me alone. I don't need you. I hate you. Wu: The snake is the same one the Serpentine want to reawaken today. Young Garmadon: Aah! It hurts! It's all Wu's fault. Wu: It is the snake that took my brother away from me. (The flashback ends.) Kai: So the Great Devourer turned your brother into the Dark Lord? Wu: It was all my fault. You four have finished your training. You must now focus on stopping Pythor from collecting the Fangblades. But never lose focus on the obstacles that lie within each of your hearts that holds you back from true greatness. Unlock your True Potential. Zane: But how are we supposed to do that, Sensei? Wu: It is up to each of you to discover. Now I must go on a personal journey of my own. Jay: Where are you going? Wu: To a place you cannot follow. Cole: If you're going for Lloyd, the City of Ouroboros is filled with hundreds of Serpentine. You'll never do it alone. Wu: I am going to find someone who can be of aid. The Serpentine have united and grown stronger and we will need all the help we can get. (The Ninja dropped him off at the top of a mountain.) ---- (Pythor tries to find the locations of the Fangblades.) Skales: It says nothing about where the four Fangblades are hidden. Have our ancestors left us nothing? Where are they? Pythor: This, here. This must be a clue. "When five fangs unite as one, the path toward the Devourer has begun." Skales: Yes, when the five tribes unite. We've done all this. It means nothing. If you don't find out soon, the others will begin to ask questions, and soon they will start to think you don't know what you are doing. Pythor: I know what I'm doing, fool. I'm trying to unleash the Great Devourer. Legend spoke of a map showing exactly where the four Fangblades have been buried. There must be something around here. Keep looking. ---- (Nya hangs up a missing Fangblade poster.) Zane: Oh, this is silly. Cole: You have any better ideas? Jay: Hey, maybe Sensei is gonna go get the Samurai for help. Kai: The Samurai? I'm sure she's—I mean, he's busy looking for the Fangblades as well. Cole: Uh, is everything all right? Kai: Yeah, yeah. Why wouldn't it be? Nya: One hundred percent. We're not hiding anything. (Zane sense the Falcon's presence and drops the flyers.) Man: Hey, weirdo. You're making a mess of my store front. Yoo-hoo! You got a problem? (Zane has dropped the rest of the signs and walks away.) Maybe I should teach you a lesson on manners. Kai: I'm sorry, sir. Sometimes our friend is in another world. Man: He's littering all over the place. Cole: We'll pick it up. So sorry. Jay: Zane, what's the deal? (Zane shows them the Falcon.) Ah! It's the Falcon! Oh, my gosh! Every time we follow it, it leads us to good fortune. Kai: Head back to the Bounty and wait till you hear from us. Nya: But where are you going? Kai: We're gonna follow the bird. Who knows, it could lead us to the first Fangblade. (The Ninja follow the bird.) I guess good fortune is really far away. ---- (The Ninja are climbing a mountain when Jay stops on a branch.) Jay: (Panting) Keep going. I'll...I'll catch up later. (The others go on though it isn't long before Cole stops.) Cole: I'm good. Just...just taking a breather. Uh, I'll meet up with you shortly. Kai: (Pants) Good thing...we're in...peak...physical...condition. Gosh, that bird just keeps going. (Pants) Hey, what do you make of this? Zane: (reads a sign that warns visitors of Treehorns) I am not familiar with a Treehorn. Kai: It's probably just some wild squirrels, heh. Well, don't lose him. I'll wait for the other guys to catch up. (Zane continues on.) Zane: Where are we going, my mysterious friend? (The Falcon falls from the sky and twitches, with sparks coming out of it.) You're a...a robot? (He puts the Falcon next to a tree and sees the Juggernaut.) Juggernaut: Intruder! Intruder! Prepare to be terminated! Zane: Ninja, go! (He partially buries the Juggernaut with snow.) Juggernaut: Intruder! Intruder! Prepare to be terminated! Zane: (He disabled the Juggernaut and sees the same symbol on the Falcon.) The same symbol. Where have you brought me, my Falcon friend? (He spots another symbol on a tree and opens it, revealing the Hidden Workshop.) So, this is your home, my mysterious friend. (He uses a blueprint to fix the bird.) You brought me here, but why? (He pulls out another blueprint from under the Falcon's.) No! It can't be. No! Noooo! ---- (Master Wu is walking through a village and approaches Kruncha and Nuckal.) Nuckal: Aah! Retreat! (Wu then enters his destination: Mistaké's shop.) Wu: I would like to purchase some Traveler's Tea. Mistaké: Never heard of it. (Wu gives her some coins and she starts preparing the tea.) You know, those who drink this never return. Wu: Then I will not bother you again. (He leaves the shop.) ---- (The Ninja finally caught up to Zane and enter the tree.) Kai: Zane? Jay: Wow, would you look at this place? Zane, what's wrong? Kai: Are you hurt? Cole: You okay? (Zane sighs and looks at the blueprint again.) Hey, what...(Everyone screams when he opens his chest to reveal a control panel.) Kai: You're a robot? Zane: All this time, and I never knew. Jay: Uh, guess this explains why you're always acting so weird. Right? Hehe. Zane: The reason I never had a sense of humor was because my funny switch wasn't on. (He turns it on.) Hello, my baby. Hello, my honey. Hello, my ragtime gal. Send me a kiss by wire. (Jay laughs while Zane turns the funny switch off and sighs.) Cole: Uh, it just makes you more special. You're still the same Zane. Just more, uh, gears. Kai: No matter what you're made of, you're still our brother. Zane: Really? Cole: In fact, I bet it even makes you an even better Ninja. Jay: Yeah, and how cool is it that I can honestly say "My brother is a Nindroid?" Zane: A Nindroid? Cole: Now come on. Pythor is still out there looking for the first Fangblade, and we need you. Zane: You'll have to go on without me. I just don't feel right. (The others leave the workshop.) Kai: We just have to give him time. I don't know how I would feel if I was told I was a robot. Jay: You mean a Nindroid. Kai: Yeah. Whatever. Cole: How the heck do we get out of this place? (They hear a sound.) What's that? Jay: Cute tiny birds? Cole: (sees something move) Did you see that? Jay: I don't see anything. Kai: I just saw it too. Treehorns! Juggernaut: (Twitching) Intruder. Intruder. Kai: Oh, great. I think that thing was supposed to protect this place. Guys, it's up to us. Ninja, g—ugh. Ow! Cole: There's just too many of them. (The treehorns quickly overpower them.) ---- (Zane examines the blueprint again.) Zane: Uh, a memory switch? (He presses it.) Dr. Julien: (In a flashback) Hello, Zane. (Zane sees himself in a mirror as Dr. Julien helps him walk. It then shows him learning to cook and hugging a lamp.) You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. (Dr. Julien builds the Falcon and takes a picture of the three. The scene changes to Dr. Julien on his deathbed.) You were always the son I never had. It's time you begin your next stage in life. And the only reason I'm about to do this is because I love you. (He takes off his glasses before turning off Zane's memory switch. His glasses fall to the floor as Zane regains consciousness. The flashback ends as Zane sheds a tear before the Falcon perches itself on his arm.) Zane: Hey, guys. Wait up! (He sees them being attacked by Treehorns.) Leave my friends alone! Ninja, go! Cole: What's gotten into Zane? Kai: I don't know, but I like it. All: Ninja, go! (The Treehorns start backing away.) Jay: Are they regrouping? Who's that? Zane: The queen. You will not hurt my friends. There is nothing that will hold me back. I know who I am. (He starts to turn light blue) Kai: What's happening to him? Was he programmed to do that? Jay: I've never seen a robot do that. Cole: You mean Nindroid. Jay: Yeah, whatever. Cole: Zane's unlocked his True Potential. Zane: (He freezes the queen and falls.) What happened? Jay: That was awesome! Kai: You should've seen yourself. Cole: Heh, I've never seen anything like it. Zane: This must be what Sensei meant by unlocking our hearts. I remember now. I remember everything. I remember my father and how he cared for me. I remember where I came from. And I feel stronger for knowing. Cole: I'm so jealous. His powers are so cool. Jay: We have our very own Nindroid. (Everyone cheers.) Zane: Watch out, Pythor. We're coming to get you. ---- (Pythor is still trying to find the map.) Fangtom: Where are the four Fangblades? Acidicus: What if there is no map? Pythor: I know, I know! But I don't know where to look. Fangtom: Then I'm taking my Staff back. Acidicus: Me too. Skalidor: Me three. (He accidentally hits Acidicus. They dropped their Staff and Pythor sees their anti-venom mixing together.) Pythor: That's it! Skales: What's it? Pythor: (recollects the Serpentine Staffs) The Map of Fangs. It's been right in front of us all this time. "When the five fangs unite as one, the path toward the Devourer has begun." It's not speaking of the five tribes, it's the venom in the five Staffs. (He slides a piece of paper under the venom which creates a map.) Behold, the locations of the four Silver Fangblades! (Everyone cheers.) Soon, the Great Devourer will be unleashed and Ninjago will be ours! ---- (Wu uses his Traveler's Tea on a campfire and goes into the portal, landing in the Realm of Madness.) Garmadon: Hello, brother. What took you so long? (He laughs.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Rise of the Snakes